Mission Time: Gullwings Undercover
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: The Gullwings were stepping up their game, the group was currently tackling Spiras underground prostitution ring. The three leading ladies were all undercover, trying to get in deep enough to find some solid information to bust up the ring. That is, if they didn't get caught first...
1. Chapter 1

**Mission Time: Gullwings Undercover**

The Gullwings were stepping up their game, the group was currently tackling Spiras underground prostitution ring. The three leading ladies were all undercover, trying to get in deep enough to find some solid information to bust up the ring. That is, if they didn't get caught first...

Rikku was the pushy one, she was being very precise on how she wanted her fellow teammates to look and act, sometimes causing hurt feelings due to her over bearing behavior. The blonde Al Bhed wasn't satisfied with their progress, blaming their lag on Yunas timidness when interacting.

Sure, the job was a little scary, trying to pick up men and work information out of them using sexy behavior, but they had to remove themselves from old behaviors and start really acting the part. Yuna didn't seem to understand this notion, and Rikku was losing her patience with her cousin.

The girls were in a private room, safe from the prying eyes of men with wanton desires and cash. It was their current base of operation, spying equipment along with costumes filled their modest chamber.

Paine was sitting quietly at a desk, writing down notes on her latest client. They all took detailed notes after an '_encounter_' with men involved with the prostitution ring, writing down anything the men might have said pertaining to their mission. The silver haired woman was trying hard to concentrate on her task, because her other team members were beginning to argue again. Paine was getting tired of always being the one to intervene, and was trying to let the two girls work out their issues alone.

"I'm not a real one, Rikku!" Yuna started in, her hands on her hips, lips pouting at Rikku.

Rikku was currently dressed in an orange tube top that barely covered her chest, her lower body was concealed by a purple mini skirt, with orange stripes on the sides. Her long legs were donning thigh high purple boots, completing her under cover outfit. The blonde had obtained a long red wig, wearing it with the outfit to help hide her real identity. She was adjusting the way her wig fit as she argued with her cousin.

"Just cause you're _not_ a real one, doesn't mean you shouldn't _try _and act like it. We're _under cover,_ for crying out loud! No ones gonna know its the freaking High Summoner whoring herself out!" Her words were met by a sharp gasp.

"But I'm not! I'm not sleeping with those icky men! I'll dress up all you want, and maybe dance around but I'm not doing anything _gross_, Rikku!" Yuna stomped her foot, to which Rikku only rolled her eyes at.

"Listen, Yunie, we went through a lot of trouble buying you special contacts so that people wouldn't have any clue that its you out there on the streets. You don't see Paine or me complaining about the yucky parts of the job. We're not _kids_ anymore, Yuna. Sex isn't that big of a deal!" Rikku had said it, the can of worms just got opened big time.

Paine let out a long sigh as she listened to Yuna lecturing Rikku about having sex before marriage, threatening to tell Cid on her.

"Go ahead, my pops isn't dumb, he knows he raised a wild child!" Rikku huffed back at Yunas threat.

"Well you may be doing it, but I'm sure Paine isn't really giving up herself to those creeps!" At that moment both Rikku and Yuna turned to Paine, expecting an immediate answer.

"You two need to stop it, Rikku needs to head out soon to catch another scumbags attention. Lets just get her mission done, and call it a night." Paine left her desk to work on the hidden camera equipment. All the girls went in with a hidden camera, and ear piece. The camera was small enough that it was usually hidden on jewelry they wore, a thing that wasn't expected to come off when giving the suspects a 'show'.

"Paine, just tell her you do it so she'll see it's no big deal." Rikku casually commented, walking over to the special equipment.

"You've seen my videos, you both have." Paine commented.

"Yeah, but we don't see _everything_, you could be just pretending, just doing a better job of it than Yuna ever does."

"_Hey_!" Yuna barked, marching up to her teammates.

"It's _true_! When we're watching your live feed, it's like watching a preteen on a date!" Rikku bluntly let her opinion be known.

Before Yuna could argue back, Paine interrupted them, "You need to leave, it's almost time." She quickly handed over an earpiece, and double checked that Rikku's camera on her chocobo necklace was working. Paine shuffled and herded the pissy blonde out of the room, locking the door behind her.

"Am I...am I really that bad at this?" Yuna was now sitting on one of the beds with her head tilted down, her face holding an unsure expression.

"Don't let her get to you. You do the best that you can, Rikku's conscience doesn't work as well as yours, that's nothing to be ashamed of." Paine assured her friend before taking a seat in front of the live video. "Wanna watch with me? You never know if she'll need back up." Paine glanced over at the dishearten Yuna.

"No thanks." She answered, laying down on the bed, closing her eyes in mock tiredness.

"I hate when you two fight." Paine mumbled under her breath, her crimson eyes landing back on the video. She watched Rikku strutting her way towards the established spot they had chosen to mingle at, to catch 'suspects' attention.

"You know, if you're not comfortable taking on this mission, you can always go back aboard the Celsius." Paine tried politely giving her friend a way out.

"I'm not running away." Yuna spoke determinedly from her position on the bed, "I'm not a quitter."

"No one said you were, Yuna. There's no harm in letting us finish off this type of mission." Yuna didn't answer her, leaving Paine to watch her video feed of Rikku in an uncomfortable silence.

-0-0-

Final Fantasy X-2 belongs to Square Enix.

A/N: This story takes place two years after Vegnagun, with the X-2 ending where Tidus does NOT return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission Time: Gullwings Undercover**

In the two years that had flown by since Vegnagun's destruction, many places throughout Spira had gown in size. Yet there was one city that trumped them all in growth, the city of Luca. It had originally just been a place for people to enjoy blitzball, now there were concerts and races held in the stadium, creating opportunity for more stores and hotels. It was becoming a city that never slept, just like Zanarkand had once been.

Change was happening within Spira, some good, and some bad. Ever since the decline of Yevon, people around Spira just didn't act the same any more. It was alright to gamble a little here and there. It was fine if everyone started relying on machines a little more each year. It was okay to sometimes enjoy fleshy desires for a handful of coins. What did it matter? After all, Sin was gone, the Calm was extended to forever!

Yuna had no love for the old teachings, but the way Spira was spiraling now, she rather the uptight attitude of the temples than the looseness of every Joe Blow she had been interacting with lately. Potty mouths and quick fingers didn't please her one bit. Sure, she had let loose a little by changing up her wardrobe. She liked wearing her shorts with her cute side skirt, and her symbolic tank top, but she still had boundaries. Though lately with their new mission, she was required to let go of her personal feelings on showing more skin. She had been trying hard to play the part, to help her team retrieve more intel on the prostitution ring. Yet it never seemed to get her anywhere. The men she usually got were never interested in divulging their plans, all they wanted to do was touch her, and Yuna wasn't there to get felt up!

Rikku, she was always making Yuna feel small, immature, and inexperienced. Usually they got along so well, but this mission was different. This mission had pulled a string in Rikku, had messed with her usually upbeat and happy personality. Yuna understood why, the people behind the ring were using young Al Bhed women, not all the prostitutes were entirely that, but the little information the Gullwings had, had estimated that over fifty percent were Al Bhed 'runaways'.

That's what was driving Rikku, what was making her push so hard for perfection, what caused them to sometimes...disagree.

"What's taking her so long?" Yuna called towards Paine. The ex summoner was still relaxing on the bed, her silver haired companion had been monitoring video and audio for the past three hours.

"She's getting dressed." Paine passed on her information, her eyes never leaving the live feed. "It shouldn't be long now."

They all stayed up until everyone was done, then they'd lock themselves up for the night and rest. Yuna sat up on the bed to look at the nearby clock. Three in the morning and she was still awake. The first week had been Hell, sleeping most of the day and waking up to stars instead of sunlight. Now she was use to the routine, but that didn't mean she enjoyed it.

"I miss sphere hunting." Yuna sighed, laying back down and staring tiredly up at the dreary ceiling.

Paine acknowledged her companions words with a shrug, her focus remaining on the monitor.

"Paine, has this been hard for you? Pretending to be something you're not?" Yuna tilted onto her side, her gaze landing on the serious form of her diligent friend.

"No one ever said it'd be easy, Yuna. I may not outwardly show it, but there have been moments when I've found myself having a hard time staying in character. . . Some nights I really wanted to hurt them, I am not fond of being someone's 'living doll' , but I know how important our mission is. People are depending on us, families wanting their daughters back." Paine took that moment to glance at Yuna, "We'll get through this, and when we do, Spira will be better for it."

Her red eyes lingered a moment on Yuna before returning to the video screen. "She's leaving, heading back to base." Paine smiled at the screen, her alert eyes relaxing a bit as she watched Rikku make her way back to them.

-0-0-

"This is it, girls! I have a good feeling about this intel!" Rikku came in smelling of cheap perfume, barely holding back her sweaty aroma.

"I got a name, of a guy to contact about getting involved with "more profitable engagements"."

"It might be another dud, Rikku. Don't get too excited just yet." Paine warned her lively friend. There had been dozens of other names, all leading them no where. "I'll send the name Buddy's way, he'll be able to find out if it's the real deal." Paine drug out a special comsphere, turning it on and speaking to it.

"Buddy, this is Paine, we have another lead." She patiently waited, looking into the sphere. The sounds of heavy, booted foot beats were heard, followed by a loud male squeal of joy.

"Gullwings!" Brothers face was now plastered on the sphere, "My Gullwings!" He was smiling widely, his eyes getting misty with emotion.

"Why no calls? We worry when you don't report in!" Brother put on a sterner face, his lips jutting out in a pouty manner.

"Brother, get off the com, we're looking for Buddy." Paine tersely growled at the now offended looking Brother.

"_Buddy_, always _Buddy_, no Brother! You want _Buddy_, then I want to hear from_ Yuna_!" He was making a compromise.

"Hey there!" Yuna scooted herself so that he'd see her in the sphere. "I miss you Brother." Yuna honestly confided to the love sick looking Al Bhed.

"My heart, it burns!" He dramatically spoke, then another mans voice was heard in the background.

"No, I'm not done talking to Yuna!" Brother seemed to be having a tug of war fight with the new voice. A violent tug had Brother out of the spheres view, and Buddy was now smiling victoriously at the girls.

"It's a little late for a call." He chuckled, "Whats up?"

"We have another name for you, it's probably nothing, but we figured we better run it by you." Paine let Rikku take the com, her image smiling wearily up at Buddy.

"I've got a good feeling about this one, the guys contact name is Freddy Fazbear. He's suppose to be the guy you talk to about 'higher paying deals'." Rikku listened to her brother in the back ground, groaning and cursing in their language.

"Okay, I'll see what pops up. We'll be in touch." He waved goodbye, the comsphere going dark.

"Well, now all we have to do is wait." Paine yawned, moving towards her awaiting bed. "Good night, girls." She spoke before slipping under her comfy blankets and dozing soon after.

With Paine out like a light, that left Rikku and Yuna alone. They went about their nightly rituals before bed. Rikku claimed the shower, needing to wash away her undercover odor. Yuna waited up a long while till her cousin finally came out, no red wig or strange clothes, just normal blonde Rikku.

"Hey, can we talk?" Yuna awkwardly asked, her companion shrugged, looking tiredly at her cousin.

"I know, you haven't been happy with me. How I act when I'm out in the field, and I just wanted you to know, that I'm gonna try harder. I want to stop this ring just as much as you, and if that means being a bit...lewd...then I'm gonna do it." Her words were met with a small smile from Rikku.

"Oh Yunie!" Rikku sighed, hugging her cousin, her distant demeanor vanishing as she spoke kindly and encouragingly towards her cousin.

"It'll come with time and practice, you just gotta get in the zone, be someone you're not, and own it! I know you'll do awesome tomorrow night!" Rikku gave Yuna one last squeeze before sliding over to her own bed. "Night Yunie." She tiredly sounded off before slipping into a deep sleep.

Yuna was the last girl awake, mentally going over how she should conduct herself for tomorrow. It'd be difficult, but this time Yuna really wanted to prove that she had what it took to be a good undercover agent! She just prayed that whoever did pick her up, wasn't too much of a pervert...

-0-0-

Final Fantasy X-2 belongs to Square Enix.

A/N: Thank you for the review! I really hope you enjoy the rest of this story! More characters are showing up in the next chapter, some humor to follow a special arrival.


End file.
